1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of structure for supporting clothes, displays, plants and the like, particularly foldable structure. More particularly it is in the field of such structure for supporting a plurality of potted plants. Still more particularly it is in the field of such structure which resembles a tree, having a trunk and limbs.
2. Prior Art
The patents listed below comprise the patented prior art known to the inventor.
______________________________________ *1,073,763 3,708,144 1,357,250 3,786,766 *1,243,173 3,908,564 *1,794,076 3,955,787 4,582,282 ______________________________________
The asterisked patents are considered to be the known patented prior art closest to the subject invention, all showing structures resembling trees in that they have elements representing trunks and limbs and in that two of the structures are collapsible to a degree. However, none are particularly adapted to support hanging plants as well as being foldable into a flat configuration involving no loose parts. Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide a tree-like structure for supporting hanging plants. A second objective is that the structure be foldable into a flat configuration for convenience and cost savings in shipping and storage. A third objective is that there be no loose parts involved in the folding and unfolding, this feature facilitating the folding and unfolding as well as the shipping and storage. The tree-like configuration is considered important for aesthetic reasons.
A fourth objective is that the structure be easily manufactured from commercially available material and parts with a minimum requirement for specially made parts.